


The Gift: The Revenge of General Astra In-ze

by polybi



Series: The Gift [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CJ Danvers OC created by AXEe, Christmas birth, Christmas gift, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, OC used by permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: In major pain, she knew that this was the General's revenge.  But then Alex was happy it happened. She still is.The original character, CJ Danvers, was created by my friend, AXEe.  Check out his series, Family Matters for more.Happy Holly-days





	The Gift: The Revenge of General Astra In-ze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



_**12.24.2019** _

_She never thought it would end like this. Agent Alexandra Danvers had no idea that this could happen to her. But as the orderlies were Wheeling her hurriedly down the aisle of the hospital on a gurney, she had to face a very intense reality. That's just was real._

_And it was done to her by The General._

_The pain had long since become unbearable. It was so intense that Alex would have welcomed a 40 of Old English 400. Or a shot of Jack. Or anything to dull the pain. The doctor said that they had given her all of the painkillers that she could stand. But she was still hurting badly._

_And it was all because of The General._

_Somehow through all the pain that she was in during she remembered that fateful night on that roof. Astra In-ze, General and Commander of the Kryptonian Royal Army, and chief instigator if the Myriad mind control scheme was about to kill Alex's own Commander. He took a kryptonite sword and plunge it into the attacker. Any good soldier would. As a matter of fact, that was exactly what Astra hold Alex with her dying breath. That, and that the Kryptonian loved her._

_And now because of unbearable pain, Alex wishes she could have filleted the Kryptonian bench._

_Yes, there was a memorial. A memorial that sent Astra's lifeless body in a pod soaring towards that hot yellow sun. a yellow sun whose radiation penetrated the pod as it's cargo got closer to it radiation that revived Astra. With an effort that would rival Hercules, she managed to steer that pod back towards whence it came. Now the only thing that was powering the pod what's the gravity of the Earth, and... as she kept telling Alex afterward the love she had for the earthling._

_Oh yes, there was lovemaking. Alex told herself that it wasn't just sex. Astra kept reaffirming that. They became closer. Their combined mood became lighter. They had become more affectionate. Alex was falling in love with Astra._

_So much in love, that just a year before all this, Astra In-ze and Alexandra Danvers were married._

_But the General was clever. She must have planned this from the day she turned around. She wanted to do this to Alex. Astra would insert the instrument causing that pain inside of her, the pain that was now racking Alex's insides._

_In hindsight, they said it was impossible. Her Kryptonian foster sister, Kara, said it was impossible. So did her Martian boss. So did her human mother, Kara's closest friends, and enemies-turned-friends. Even that one scientific evil genius, Lillian Luthor had confirmed that what was happening to her_ _**was** _ _happening to her. Well, she must have had quite the laugh out of that (and she did, but not for the reason she initially thought...)_

_Now, Alex was in the operating room. They lifted her body onto the platform so the doctor could do her work. Astra must have planned for this from the second that knife plunged into her. This was her revenge. It had to be._

_The pain itself was kind of like taking one's lower lip and pulling it over one's head. It hurt that much._

_And if Alexandra Danvers could get out of this, the payback she would get from Astra would be beyond anyone's comprehensions._

_And yes, she was there, looking over this with a smile on her face. Absolute glee at what she had done. Of what that white-streaked tressed, impossibly beautiful alien temptress put in her body._

_What Astra put in her body..._

_Alex focusing on the pain and not the reason. The reason for the pain was the tiny organism that Astra placed in her body. Gently, lovingly placed by Astra. It was St. Patrick's night. It was an evening filled with laughter and ribald Netflix humor and Bailey's Irish Cream and Astra's angelic multi-octave voice. There were technicals, logistics from the last two people Alex would think would help. Her mother Eliza because she wanted grandchildren, Lillian because she was working on redemption. They, along with a DEO scientist named Shay Veritas, figured out how it could be done._

_It was Astra who set the date of conception. The General always thought ahead._

_And now the legs were in the stirrups. The pain amazingly stopped. In its place, music. And by request, "Something" by the Beatles was piped in, with Astra's beautiful, if emotional voice singing the lyrics._

_Then, another song: the crying of a new baby . A girl._

_Soon, the two moms and their new arrival were surrounded by Eliza, Lillian, Dr. Veritas, and a J'onn J'onnz who was recovering from fainting dead away. Earth or Mars, men are universally the same..._

* * *

**12.24.2036**

"...and then, I named you after my dad, Jeremiah Conner Danvers. I just switched the names," explained Alex.

"He must have been a great guy."

"He was CJ."

Astra added, "I wish he was here to see what a great young woman you've become. You are intelligent, with a great head on your shoulders and a good grip on the responsibilities that come with the powers you have. He would be so proud..."

Alex: "As proud as we are..."

CJ doesn't blush. Ever. Her BFF, Alura Olsen, daughter of Supergirl, could vouch for that. But her two moms could do that easily. "Mom...was I really that much trouble?"

"Since the day you were born. I still have all the detention slips, auto collision bills, and a receipt from Roulette Bail Bonds to show for it. But for all of the pain that you have caused me, you have also been more loving and caring daughter anyone could have..." And with that Alex pulled her now slightly weeping daughter for an embrace. "Happy birthday, my angel..." Then gave her wife  _that_  look...

"And you, General...I said it 17 years ago tonight, and it still goes...this is one here of a Christmas present!

"Well, my Brave One," said Astra as she walked over to join her two favorite ladies on the couch, "I did have those instructions that Dr. Veritas and Ms. Luthor gave me, and obviously it worked...plus I knew that the one day that you would get drunk AND horny would lead to a Christmas Eve delivery." As she sat next to Alex and CJ, you could almost see horn growing from the General's head as CJ got that "say whut?" look on her face.

"Moms, is there something you aren't telling me...?"

Alex: "Later dear. Now..." as the agent operated the remote control, "we're going to binge-watch Peanuts, Rudolph, and Frosty for your birthday..."

"Fine family entertainment," added Astra. "Besides you're only 17..."

CJ argued "That means I'm old enough to hear what happened..."

Alex: "You are still a child!"

CJ: "I'm old enough to watch HBO AND Showtime on my Hulu!"

Alex: "Thankfully, I put a parental block...wait a sec, have you been hanging around Indigo again...?"

CJ: "BUT MOMMMMMMMMM...?"

And as World War 4 was fomenting with "Christmastime Is Here" in the background, Astra yelled, "HOLD IT!"

The resulting quiet from her wife and daughter still proved that the General still had it.

Then in hushed tones, Astra sang...

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear CJ_

_Happy birthday to you..._

Then the General kissed her child on top of her purple-dyed hair, then kissed her Brave One on the lips.

And as Connor Jeremiah Danvers snuggled in-between her mom and they all watched Charlie Brown get nickel therapy from Lucy Van Pelt, the three realized that between the scuffles and skirmishes and arguments, they would not have it any other way.

And CJ telling her moms "happy holidays" was the last thing the three heard as they drifted to sleep with "Hark, the Herald Angels Sing" in the background.

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays to you too...**

**Author's Note:**

> To AXEe, thanks for your creations including your best one that I had the honor of including in this fic) and your friendship.
> 
> To everyone. Thanks for your comments, likes, and kudos.
> 
> To WB, the CW, and DC, thanks for another year of not suing.
> 
> And to all...a goodnight.


End file.
